Modern mobile devices may include a variety of communication applications, such as telephony, text messaging and e-mail. These applications often include a contacts database or “address book” containing telephone numbers (e.g., work, mobile, facsimile) and e-mail addresses of contacts known to the user of the device. The user can access the contacts database on the mobile device to simplify and quicken communication with the known contacts (e.g., friends, family, coworkers, clients).
Some mobile devices include Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) that allows a first user to send media (e.g., photos, video) to second user while participating with the second user in a text chat. However, if the first user is participating in a voice call with the second user, the first user may need to access a contact record for the second user to get media communication information (e.g., email address, mobile phone number) and configure another communication modality (e.g., email, text messaging) to send the media to the second user during the voice call.